Childhood Love
by OrangE300
Summary: A twist of the story of Hanai x Mikoto. Mikoto loves Hanai since they were kids. But with Hanai is madly in love with Yakumo, what will Mikoto do?
1. Chapter 1

Her name is Suoh Mikoto. She had been friend with Hanai Haruki since there were only seven and also she had been in love with him since then. But Hanai doesn't have a clue about it. For him, Mikoto is like a sister. Always there when you need her. Give support in anything you do. Help you when you're in trouble. Of course, she did all that because she loves him so much but Hanai just thinks it that's what friends do. But one day Hanai come to ask her for help with something that Mikoto was afraid of this thing to happen.

"I'm in love with Yakumo."

"Huh?"

"Tsukamoto Yakumo, class 1-D. I'm in love with her."

"O-okay," _Oh, please I don't want to hear any of these_.

"I had confessed my love to her but she rejected me, so I need your help,"

_Good thing, Yakumo_. "You got rejected, so is there any point of me in helping you?"

"Help me to win her heart."

"HAH? How?"

"You're a good friend of her older sister, Tsukamoto Tenma, right? Try ask her what her little sister likes. Hobbies, books, flowers, anything."

"We're in the same class, right? Go ask her yourself."

"I tried but Tenma said if her sister doesn't like me so she can't help me with it."

_Oh, God._ "Okay, I'll help you," she said with a sigh.

The next day…

Lunch time…

"Nee, Tsukamoto. Would you mind if ask you something?"

"Of course, Miko-chan. No problem."

"Yakumo-chan…does she had interests in something? I mean…what does she likes to do or is there anything she…likes?" _Oh man, I really not good at this_.

"Well, she loves to cook, playing with Iori, and … HAH! Don't tell me…you're asked me these for Hanai?"

"Seems that way," Akira interrupted.

_I'm busted. Sorry Hanai._

"You're not supposed to do this kind of thing, Mikoto. If he wants that girl he has to do it himself," Eri said while taking the omelet and put it into her mouth.

"What can I do? He comes to me and asks for my help. You can't just turned your friend down when he comes begging for you to help him."

"You like him, don't you? That's why you help him,"

"There's no such thing, Takano!"

"Ah, you're face turning red."

"NO I'M NOT!!!"

"Oh, I understand now. You want to set up Hanai with Yakumo so you'll be over him, nee Miko-chan?"

_Why did you make such conclusion, Tsukamoto? Even though it is kind of true._

"It is true what Tenma just said, isn't it?"

"Yeah, some how … Hey, don't psycho-analyze me like that, Takano!"

"Well, it is, right?"

"NO IT'S NOT!!!"

"Okay. If that's the case, I'll help you, Miko-chan."

"Oh, really? Thank you so much Tsukamoto. I owe you lot."

Later that evening…

At the dojo…

"Hanai, I did what you asked."

"Really? You're the greatest, Miko-chan. And? And?"

"Don't call me that, okay. Well, lately she was into music and there's this song she likes."

"What song? What song?"

"It was an English song titled Hey There Sherry by Yellow Striped T-shirt."

"Oh, that song huh."

"You know that song?"

"No I don't."

_Ceh. Don't act like you do know, stupid_.

"Well, fortunately I know the song and I have a plan."

Later that night…

Mikoto's room…

_I never let a boy enter my room before. This is a little bit embarrassing._

"You sure have a lot of stuff toys, Suoh. Pretty cute."

"Just shut up and sit down. Don't touch them!" Hanai's hand almost reached the stuff giraffe that was placed on the bed.

"O-okay. Sorry. So, what's the plan?"

"This is the plan," Mikoto took out something from inside the closet.

"A-a guitar?"

"I want you to serenade the song to Yakumo."

"I'm not good with musical instruments. You know that, Suoh."

"Yeah, I know. But I also know you're a quick learner so I will teach you. I already borrowed another one from the worker so this is for you." Mikoto took another guitar out of the closet.

"Thanks. You do know how to play this thing?"

"I used to learn it from one of the workers. First, I will teach you the basics and then the song. This may take a while."

"I understand. For Yakumo, I will do anything."

_Good for you, Hanai_. "Okay, let's start!"

9 days later…

"You're getting it, Hanai. It's only been a week we practice this but you already good at it."

"This is because the power of my love to Yakumo."

_Hey, I'm the one who is teaching you_.

"And of course you're a good sensei, Suoh."

_Thank you_, "You bet I am. As I said before you're a quick-learner. Not to mention a hard worker too. Well, tomorrow you can go to that girl's house and play the song."

"What? Tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow's Sunday, right? Or do you want to do it at school on Monday?"

"No, her house is fine." Hanai started to blush.

"Okay. That settles than. We'll go to Tsukamoto's residence tomorrow!" Mikoto said energetically with both her hands on the air. She seemed like she was enjoying this but actually, it troubled her heart.

_Why am I doing this? I don't want him to be with Yakumo. But he will be happier with her than me. I think this is the right thing to do._

The next morning, Hanai went to Tsukamoto's house. Mikoto wished him good luck and hoped for the best. But when Hanai came back…

"Yakumo said she never heard of the song."

"What? It can't be. But Takano said…"

_Takano. That girl…_

"Oh, man. I can't believe this. We've actually had fallen into Takano's trap. She's the one who said that Yakumo and Sara loved to hear the song during club time and how they wish for someone to play the song for them. I should've figured this out sooner. Sorry, Hanai."

"It's okay, Suoh. Actually, Yakumo said I played the guitar very well and she looked impressed."

"Really? Then, why you're face looked like you wanted to cry when you came in here?"

She could see the pool of tears inside Hanai's eyes. _I shouldn't say the 'C' word just now._

"She rejected me…again! Huwaaaa!" He started to cry very loud.

"What? You mean you confessed to her again and she rejected you?"

Hanai nodded but he didn't stop crying.

"Stop crying, will ya? I think about some other plan."

The crying stopped but Mikoto could still hear the sniffing.

"Really, Suoh? You're gonna help me again? Thank you so much." He said while his hands went to Mikoto's but she managed to pull them back. She turned away from Hanai as she could feel her face was turning red.

"Wh-whatever. But this is the last time. You understand me?" She still didn't face Hanai.

"Yes, ma'am. I understand. Anything you said."

She walked away, leaving Hanai alone in the dojo. She still felt embarrassed about what happened. _Don't just pull a girl's hand like that, you idiot._

After dinner, Mikoto gave Akira a phone call.

"You spent nine nights together, right? Just the two of you?" Akira said. She sounded like she didn't care.

"Well, yeah, but…Hey, we're not talking about me here. This is about Hanai."

"I couldn't care less. Sorry, I've got this phone call from France. Gotta go."

"Takano, wai…" She hang up.

_Who was calling her from France, anyway? Ah, never mind._

She put her cell phone on the study table and lied on the bed, watching the white-washed ceiling. She looked like she was thinking hard about something, with her serious face and her right hand on the forehead. She thought what Akira just said. Deep down she thanked her for the 'trap'. She never spent time with Hanai alone like that. Never. Not even in school or in the dojo. There were times where only both of them practice at the dojo but it was not the same as these guitar lessons. She had fun. Hanai seemed so too. They talked, they laughed, they argued a little but that's okay. They were having so much fun together. Maybe we can do this again later? She thought of asking that question but seeing him so determined about Yakumo, she felt that it was not necessary.

She looked at her hands as she put her hands up in the air. _What does he think about me? Did he feel the same thing I did when he holds my hand?_ After a while, she didn't realize she had fallen asleep with tears running down and wet up her pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Suoh Mikoto had been playing basketball for a few weeks now for the girl's basketball club as they don't have enough members to establish a new club. There were 5 of them with Asou, her classmate who is also captain for the boy's basketball club had been training them lately. That evening, just after the club's practice, for some reason both of them went back home together. As they were walking, they talked about a bunch of stuff. About school, their classmates, teachers, hobbies, Mikoto's offer to be the main player of their basketball club etc etc. Then out of the sudden, Asou stopped.

"What's wrong?" Mikoto asked out of curiosity. They had been talking along the way and suddenly he stopped. That's pretty weird.

"Suoh…..Would you be my girl?" Asou said. That's really out of nowhere.

"Eh?" Mikoto was really shocked. She stood there for a while to process the thing that Asou just said before she ran home with all her might like she saw a ghost or something.

As soon she arrived home, she laid on her bed, still processing things.

_Processing, processing,…Suoh, would you be my girl?_

_This is not good._

She took her phone which was on her desk and called Eri.

"Sawachika, you don't what just happen to me!"

She told everything from the beginning till the end.

"We knew about that. About Asou has a feeling for you,"

"What you mean you knew? Is that you Takano?"

"I just happen to be here," Takano Akira said over the phone.

"To be honest with you Mikoto," Eri on the loudspeaker "We've been noticed that Asou had his eyes on you since first semester,"

"Why didn't you guys tell me about this? I didn't notice that," there's another familiar voice over the speaker.

"Tsukamoto, you were in Eri's place too?"

"Hehehe, I just happen to be here too,"

"Well, anyway, I don't see why you had to be panicked. You don't have a boyfriend and Asou is like a perfect guy. He's cute, his grades weren't so bad and he's the captain of the basketball club. Plus, he's a nice guy. I never heard people talk bad about him, not even other boys," Eri said.

"She had another person in mind," Akira hit the jackpot.

"Who is it? Who is it? Mikoto you've never tell us about this," Tenma said eagerly.

"Isn't it obvious? It's Hanai," Eri said.

"EEEHHHH! I don't know you actually have feeling for Hanai. He's your childhood friend, right?" Tenma said with her ponytail moved up and down.

"Stop making assumption! Hanai and I are only friends, not more than that!" Mikoto screamed over the phone.

"If we're wrong, why is your face turned red?" Akira said.

"My WHAT?" Mikoto quickly went in front of the mirror. It is red as a tomato. "But how did you…..you can't see me here…but why did you….TAKANO!"

Akira calmly sipped her cup of tea ignoring Mikoto's scream.

"Okay, I gave up. I do have feelings for Hanai. Now can you please help me? I'm in a situation here," Mikoto said.

"Wow, you're pretty good Akira, to make her tell her true feelings to us," Eri praised Akira.

"Mikoto, you must really be cute right now. I hope I am with you so I can give you hugs," Tenma said excitedly. Her ponytail moved even faster.

"How do we help her, genius?" Eri asked Akira.

Akira slowly put her cup of tea on the table. "No idea," she said

"What?" All three of them shocked with Akira's answer.

"Mikoto."

"Yes ma'am," Mikoto surprised with Akira's change of voice. It sounded strict like Akira was going to scold her.

"You have to confront your feeling to Hanai first. Then you'll know what to do," Akira said.

Mikoto remain silent for a while. Then she said," I understand. Thanks guys,"

"Anytime," Tenma said.

Mikoto smiled before she hung up.


End file.
